1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to content distribution. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to secure content publishing and aggregation.
2. Related Technology
Digital rights management (DRM) refers to access control technologies used by some hardware manufacturers, content publishers, copyright holders or others to control use of digital content. DRM is generally used to describe any technology that inhibits use of the digital content that is not desired or intended by the content provider.
In some DRM implementations, the ability to control distribution is tied to the content itself and content providers may require a consumer to authenticate using a username and password to gain access to the content. Usernames and passwords can be forgotten, compromised or shared, limiting the effectiveness of such DRM implementations.
Alternately or additionally, some DRM implementations may be largely limited to audio and video content, on captive formats, on captive platforms, and/or with captive and cumbersome software development kits (SDKs). These factors may necessarily limit the types of content that may be distributed and/or the size of the audience that can be reached for such content.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.